TODO LO QUE HAGO, LO HAGO POR TI
by ilse superstar
Summary: SUMARY: Kiriko fue secuestrada por un Roidmude y Shinnosuke es la única persona en poder salvarla, durante el rescate poco a poco ambos se darán cuenta lo que siente por el otro. Mi primer fanfic en categoría Kamen Rider.
1. Chapter 1: AQUELLOS SENTIMIENTOS

**TODO LO QUE HAGO, LO HAGO POR TI**

 **SUMARY:** Kiriko fue secuestrada por un Roidmude y Shinnosuke es la única persona en poder salvarla, durante el rescate poco a poco ambos se darán cuenta lo que siente por el otro. Mi primer fanfic en categoría Kamen Rider.

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Será como un OCC.

N/A: Este fic fue inspirado por la canción "Everything I do (I do it for you)" interpretado por Bryan Adams. No tengo ningún derecho sobre esta canción.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Kamen Rider Drive no me pertenece.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1:** AQUELLOS SENTIMIENTOS

"Nee-chan…" musitó Gou con notoria molestia y a la vez preocupación mientras hacía sus manos en unos puños. "Ese Roidmude…"

"Kiriko-chan…" murmuró Rinna. "¿Cómo pudo pasar?"

¿Por qué tanta preocupación? ¿Qué estaba pasando en la Unidad de Delitos Especiales? ¿Por qué todos estaban mencionando a Kiriko?

"Fue mi culpa…" murmuró Shinnosuke con culpabilidad y con la cabeza baja. "Yo tuve la culpa… yo no hice nada para detener al Roidmude…" dijo mientras hacía sus manos en puños y golpeo con todas sus fuerzas sobre la pared.

"Shinnosuke, contrólate por favor… tú no tienes la culpa de nada." respondió el Sr. Belt.

"El Belt tiene razón, tú no tienes la culpa… nosotros también la tenemos." dijo el ex-roidmude Chase. "Por favor Rinna, encárgate de localizar a Kiriko." Rinna obedeció.

¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? Hace unos momentos, se había reportado que un extraño Roidmude (con mitad humano) estaba atacando la ciudad. Así que Shinnosuke, Chase, Gou, junto con Kiriko pusieron en marchar. Pero como el Roidmude era más fuerte ellos, los hirió rápidamente y como última ventaja, el Roidmude decidió secuestrar a Kiriko. Todos estaban molestos y a la vez preocupados sin poder saber en dónde están.

"El localizador no responde, no sabemos en dónde puede estar Kiriko-chan." dijo Rinna.

"¡¿Qué?!"

Sin tocar ningún aparato o botón, un video holograma apareció de la nada enfrente de Shinnosuke.

"Hola mis debiluchos. ¿Cómo han estado?" preguntó un sujeto vestido de una forma elegante con su traje de color negro.

"¡Eres tú!" exclamó Chase de rabia. "¡¿Dónde tienes a Kiriko?!"

"Ken…" musitó Shinnosuke sorprendido.

"Jaja por el momento no les puedo decir en dónde la tengo. Sólo puedo decir que ella está muy dormida, pero no se apresuren porque dentro de unas horas… _ella será mía_."

"¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!" preguntó Gou. "¡No te atrevas a tocar a mi Nee-chan!"

"Jajaja digo que dentro de unas horas tu Nee-chan será mi esposa, creo que a partir de hoy te empezaré a llamar cuñado."

Shinnosuke sintió que un profundo dolor en su pecho. ¿Por qué esa rara sensación?

"¡Eso nunca!" exclamó Shinnosuke. "¡Kiriko no se puede casar con un Roidmude como tú!"

"Miren quién habló. Shinnosuke Tomari. ¿Acaso ya eres novio de Kiriko?" preguntó él con tono de burla.

"… No, pero tú no tienes ningún derecho de casarte con ella."

"Escúchame tú pequeño Rider, he estado vigilando a Kiriko por mucho tiempo, cómo para que digas lo que no tengo que hacer, te he visto con ella dentro y fuera de la unidad, me moría de los celos… ¿crees que no me he dado cuenta? te había visto con ella en su departamento anoche…"

"Shi-Niisan, ¿qué quiso decir con eso último?" pidió Gou.

"Después te lo explico Gou y tú ¿crees que con eso me va a herir? Fíjate que no y voy a impedir quieras o no tu boda. Te reto a una batalla a muerte entre tú y yo."

"¡Shinnosuke! ¿Qué estás diciendo?" pidió el Sr. Belt. "Tú sabes lo poderoso que es y no podemos hacer nada."

"Lo sé, pero es la única manera en la que puedo ir a rescatar a Kiriko. No hay de otra." dijo Shinnosuke.

Ken lo pensó por un momento y al final aceptó. "Esta bien, pero y si gano… ¿Qué me das a cambio?"

"Si ganas… te daré a Kiriko y te casas con ella sin ningún problema…"

"¡¿Estás loco?!" exigió Chase.

"No debes estar hablando en serio." pidió Rinna.

"Claro que estoy hablando en serio." dijo Shinnosuke. "Pero si yo gano, liberarás a Kiriko, ¿está claro?"

"Esta bien. Nos vemos en el castillo para la batalla."

 _FIN DE LA TRANSMISIÓN_

"Shi-Niisan, ¿cómo se te ocurrió decir eso?" preguntó Gou. "Tú sabes lo peligroso que es y si te llegara a pasar, tú y Nee-chan…"

"Estaré bien Gou." aseguró Shinnosuke con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Nosotros iremos contigo, no sabes el tipo de peligro que hay en ese castillo." dijo Chase con seriedad y Shinnosuke asintió.

* * *

Kiriko abrió con dificultad sus ojos que poco a poco se había vuelto a cerrar involuntariamente y se vio una pared de ladrillos grises. Estaba en un gran calabozo de un castillo abandonado. Se incorporó un poco e intentó moverse, pero entonces sintió el dolor de cuerdas en sus muñecas y tobillos.

"¿Qué es este lugar?" musitó Kiriko.

Pronto, ella escuchó como la puerta del calabozo se abría y eso la alertó.

"Buen día futura esposa." saludó Ken mientras entraba al calabozo acompañado por caballeros con sus armaduras.

"Ken-san… ¿cómo pudiste?" preguntó Kiriko asombrada.

"Y todavía lo preguntas, años Kiriko ¡años que estoy enamorado de ti y resulta que estas enamorada de ese Shinnosuke!"

"¿Qué dices? Tomari-san y yo sólo somos amigos."

"Eso es lo que dicen tú y él, pero te equivocas. Anoche vi a Shinnosuke yendo a tu departamento. ¿Qué es lo que estaban haciendo ustedes?"

"Tomari-san…" De pronto un recuerdo vino a la mente de Kiriko.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Eran casi las 12 de la madrugada en el departamento Shijima y Kiriko seguía despierta sentada en la mesa con las manos recargadas en sus mejillas. ¿En qué estaba pensando la joven policía? Después un sonido de timbre la volvió a la realidad, a estas horas ya nadie recibe vistas. Se levantó pesadamente de la silla y se acerca para abrir la puerta, cuando esta la abre, era nada más y nada menos que…_

 _"¡Tomari-san!"_

 _"Hola Kiriko. ¿Puedo pasar?"_

 _"Oh, sí claro…" respondió ella dándole el paso al mencionado y Shinnosuke entró. "¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?"_

 _"Verás Kiriko… me dio insomnio y decidí visitarte pero jamás pensé que ibas a estar despierta a estas horas jeje."_

 _"No… bueno sí." se corrigió. "Mira, mejor siéntate y ahorita te sirvo algo de…"_

 _"No. No es necesario así estoy bien. Es que hay algo que tengo que preguntarte." pidió un Shinnosuke nervioso mientras ambos tomaban asientos enfrente del otro._

 _"Si se trata sobre el caso, no tienes por qué ponerte nervioso…"_

 _"No Kiriko, no se trata del caso… es algo personal con lo tuyo."_

 _"¿Con lo mío?" preguntó ella tratando de comprender. "Explícate Tomari-san."_

 _"Jeje bueno en la unidad especial… se han corrido los rumores de que estás saliendo con Ken Watanabe. ¿Eso es verdad?"_

 _Kiriko frunció el ceño. "Ahora tú también vas a empezar con lo mismo. Si nada más era para eso, entonces ya te puedes ir porque me estoy cansando y no me voy a querer levantar temprano." dijo ella mientras se levantaba de su asiento para acercarse a la puerta y abrirla. Pero a los dos segundos de reaccionar, Shinnosuke se levanta de su asiento rápidamente para acercarse a la puerta y cerrarla recargando su espalda. "Tomari-san. ¿Vas a quedarte ahí toda la noche en la puerta?"_

 _"¿Y vas a esperarme aquí toda la noche para que me contestes?"_

 _"Ese no es asunto tuyo, así que te pido el favor que te vayas de aquí. Vas a despertar a Gou."_

 _"No hasta que me respondas. ¿Estás saliendo con Ken?"_

 _"Solamente son rumores que no son ciertos y no... no estoy saliendo con él. Además yo no entiendo el por qué estás haciendo ese tipo de preguntas últimamente."_

 _Shinnosuke comenzaba a acercársele, Kiriko estaba dando unos pasos atrás pero la pared invadió su camino. Ella estaba comenzando a sonrojarse, cosa que jamás le había pasado en la vida. Su mirada estaba fijamente en el suelo._

 _ **"Mírame a los ojos,**_

 _ **verás, lo que tú significas para mí."**_

 _"¿Qué haces Tomari-san?" preguntó Kiriko molesta y aún con la mirada baja. "¡Déjame salir!"_

 _"¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?" preguntó él buscando la mirada de ella._

 _Al sentirlo, ella levantó el rostro. "¿Qué?"_

 _"¿Qué sentiste cuando pensaste que había muerto?"_

 _ **"Busca en tu corazón.**_

 _ **Busca en tu alma."**_

 _El corazón de Kiriko sentía que iba a estallar de los nervios. Ahora ya no tenía escapatoria, estaba siendo hipnotizada por los ojos del Kamen Rider. Poco a poco él se iba hacia ella, quedó sorprendida, pero no se movió de ahí. Poco a poco los labios de Kiriko se rosaron profundamente, estaban a unos centímetros de darse un beso… su primer beso cuando…_

 _"¡Nee-chan!" llamó Gou desde la recámara y rápidamente Shinnosuke y Kiriko se separan._

 _"Es Gou. Tomari-san tienes que irte ahora mismo antes de que te vea aquí." Kiriko se apresuró y empujó a Shinnosuke hasta llegar a la puerta._

 _"Espera Kiriko…"_

 _"Nada de espera. Tienes que irte ahora mismo, ya hablaremos después. Buenas noches." dicho esto Kiriko saca a Shinnosuke de un empujón y rápidamente cierra la puerta. Después Kiriko suspiró de alivio y se recarga sobre la puerta. ¿Qué rayos había pasado? ¿Por qué hubo muchas emociones cuando ella estuvo cerca de su compañero? Había tantas preguntas que hacer pero no sabía por dónde empezar._

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

"¡Kiriko!" El grito despertó los pensamientos de la joven policía. "He estado haciendo la misma pregunta y sigues sin responder."

"Ese no es tu asunto y no debes de estar espiando a las personas."

"Como sea. No me importa, llegó el momento para el día más importante de nuestras vidas. ¡Guardias! Lleven a mi prometida a su recámara y asegúrense de ponerle su vestido de novia y preparen todo para cuando llegue Shinnosuke. El será nuestro invitado de honor."

"¿Tomari-san va a estar aquí?" musitó Kiriko sorprendida antes de ser llevada por los caballeros.

 **Continuará…**


	2. Chapter 2: SENTIMIENTOS DE KIRIKO

**CAPÍTULO 2:** SENTIMIENTOS DE KIRIKO

"¡De aquí no salga hasta que el señor lo diga!" advirtió el guardia luego de que llevará a Kiriko a la recámara.

"¿Qué es este lugar?" preguntó la joven mientras miraba a su alrededor, la recámara del castillo estaba muy elegante y fina, las luces iluminaban las paredes, había una cama matrimonial cubierta con una enorme sábana blanca y a un lado había una enorme caja blanca.

"Esta será su recámara de ahora en adelante. Ahora que dentro de unas horas se casará con el señor."

"¡Yo no me casaré con Ken! Primero muerta antes de casarme con él…"

"¿Qué dice? ¿Va a desobedecer las órdenes de nuestro señor?" preguntó con un modo desafiante.

"Diga lo que diga tu señor. ¡Prefiero mil veces morir encerrada aquí que obedecerlo!"

"Mira, no sé quién seas pero usted va a obedecer las órdenes del señor ¡si no quiere que sufra las consecuencias!"

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" preguntó Ken. "Los gritos se escuchan por todo el castillo."

"Nada señor, no pasa nada. Solamente le advertía a su prometida con algunas cositas antes de casarse, ¿verdad señorita?" preguntó el guardia lanzándole una mirada asesina a Kiriko.

"Mira Ken, yo no sé cuáles son tus intenciones de casarte, pero óyelo bien… conmigo no vas a poder." advirtió Kiriko con una voz sumamente fría.

"Digas lo que digas, no te tengo miedo. Cuando sepas mi plan que le tengo preparado a Shinnosuke en nuestra boda para que veas que no te estoy bromeando."

Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió por todo el cuerpo a Kiriko. "Tomari-san… ¿cómo supo él que yo estaba aquí?"

"¿Por qué la pregunta? Como si él fuera algo más importante en tu vida… pero de todas maneras te lo voy a decir. Me comuniqué con él a través de un video holograma y supongo que te interesará escuchar lo que me propuso."

"¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué te propuso Tomari-san?"

"Él me retó a una batalla a muerte. Si él ganaba, te liberaría y no me casaría contigo… pero si yo ganaba, me casaba contigo sin ningún problema."

"¡¿Qué?!" exclamó ella. "Tomari-san, eres un baka." murmuró ella.

"Esa es la razón por la cual vendrá como invitado especial. ¿No te parece increíble?" La joven policía solo bajó levemente la cabeza sin decir nada y el muchacho se acercó a ella para tomarla del mentón pero de una manera violenta y la miró fijamente a los ojos. "Quiero que te veas preciosa para esta noche si no quieres sufrir las consecuencias." murmuró él antes de separarse de ella, después salió con sus guardias de la recámara dejando a Kiriko encerrada.

"¡No me pueden dejar aquí encerrada!" exclamó ella de una manera muy desesperada mientras golpeaba la puerta, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Después, dejó de golpear la puerta para girar y ver la enorme caja blanca que estaba a lado de la cama, lentamente se sentó en la cama y tomó el dicho objeto. Al momento de abrirlo, se encontraba un hermoso vestido de novia acompañado por unos guantes elegantes, unas zapatillas blancas y una pequeña tiara, lentamente sacó primero el vestido. Se pone de pie y se para en frente de un espejo de cuerpo, al verse con el vestido sobre su cuerpo, la chica sonrió melancólicamente. Después aventó el vestido a la cama y se dejó caer de boca arriba, suspiró de nostalgia.

"¿Por qué lo habrás hecho Tomari-san?" murmuró ella. "¿Por qué?" Y con esto, cerró lentamente los ojos.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _3 DÍAS ANTES…_

 _Era una cálida tarde en el departamento Shijima y Kiriko se encontraba sentada en la mesa junto con su hermano Gou. Ambos estaban procediendo con las investigaciones y los reportes sobre los roidmudes._

 _"Oye Nee-chan." llamó Gou._

 _"¿Qué pasa Gou?" preguntó la mencionada._

 _"¿Te puedo preguntar algo? Espero que no me lo tomes a mal."_

 _"No te preocupes Gou, si es algo bueno o malo no tengo porque tomarlo a mal. Tú solo pregúntame."_

 _"… ¿Por qué Shi-Niisan no ha venido a visitarnos últimamente? Solamente lo hemos visto en el trabajo."_

 _Kiriko frunció el ceño. "Gou, ¿otra vez con lo mismo? Te he dicho miles de veces que la razón por la que Tomari-san no nos ha visitado, son por cuestiones de trabajo en la Unidad."_

 _"¿En serio? Últimamente me ha dicho que dentro de poco vendrá a visitarnos."_

 _La chica suspiró con nostalgia. "Lo sé, pero sabes que él es algo lento y a veces llega tarde."_

 _"Sí, lento como para darse cuenta lo que siente por ti." murmuró él._

 _"¿Dijiste algo Gou?"_

 _"Eh… no, nada Nee-chan. Jeje será mejor que vaya a la recámara a descansar un poco ¿no lo crees?" dijo él mientras se ponía de pie._

 _"Espera Gou, ¿qué hay sobre la investigación?"_

 _Gou le sonrió. "Nee-chan, a veces eres muy intensa. Por eso te digo que necesitas un novio para que olvides tus problemas."_

 _"¡Gou! Ya te he dicho que no tengo tiempo para tener novio, además ese no es tu asunto. ¿Está claro?" dijo ella comenzando a sonrojarse._

 _"Bueno, si tú lo dices… sólo recuerda lo que te voy a decir, esa persona quien se te acerque… todo lo que haga, lo hará por ti." Y con esto, el chico se fue directo a su recámara._

 _"¡Esto no se va a quedar así Gou!" advirtió ella al ser dejada sola por su hermano, lanzó un suspiro y termino de recoger el enorme papeleo que hizo en la mesa. Pero a la vez se quedó algo pensativa ¿de verdad ella era tan intensa? ¿qué quiso decir Gou con lo último? "Todo lo que haga, lo hará por ti." Se golpeó mentalmente y sacudió su cabeza para que sus pensamientos esfumaran por completo, después continuó con su labor de recoger las investigaciones._

 _ **HORAS DESPUÉS…**_

 _Luego de que pasara unas horas de atardecer, finalmente el anochecer iluminó las calles de Tokio y Kiriko había estado muy pensativa (por toda la tarde) con lo que dijo Gou. La chica se preparaba para irse a dormir, pero antes de apagar las luces de la sala principal, salió por un rato al balcón para meditar un poco la calma, el aire frío que pasaba entre ella la tranquilizaba, en el momento que miraba el hermoso paisaje de la ciudad, se dio cuenta que estaba un sujeto sentado en el pasto. Kiriko pudo reconocer a esa persona, lo primero que hizo fue entrar al departamento, tomar su abrigo y salió de ahí._

* * *

 _Mientras tanto, habían pasado 8 minutos afuera del departamento Shijima y el sujeto permanecía sentado en el pasto mientras saboreaba sus bolitas de leche. Él se encontraba viendo el hermoso paisaje de la ciudad iluminada por las luces, junto con el aire frío que pasaba entre él, ambas cosas lo tranquilizaban, cada noche venía de pasadita a sentarse y disfrutar por unos minutos de aquél paisaje._

 _"¿Necesitas compañía… Tomari-san?" preguntó una voz detrás de él. El joven sorprendido se giró para ver a la persona._

 _"Oh… Kiriko… claro, por mí no hay problema."_

 _Dicho esto, Kiriko se sentó en el pasto a un lado del chico._

 _"¿Por qué estás aquí tan tarde?" preguntó Kiriko._

 _"Solo pasaba por aquí a pensar en algunas cosas ya que últimamente he estado teniendo insomnio." respondió Shinnosuke._

 _"¿Y en qué piensas, se puede saber?"_

 _El Kamen Rider Drive le sonrió. "En nada, son mis asuntos que no te interesan."_

 _"Pero claro que me interesan, para eso están los amigos y también los compañeros de trabajo, para que se ayuden entre sí. ¿O no quieres confiar en mí?" Pero no obtuvo respuesta por parte de él, suspiró con resignación y se puso de pie. "Creo que fue una mala idea de venir aquí, no sé para qué lo hice. Te veo mañana en la unidad Tomari-san." Dicho esto, se giró para así alejarse de él, pero un agarre en el brazo la detuvo._

 _"Kiriko, eso no es verdad. Claro que yo confío en ti, es solo que… no te lo puedo decir" dijo Shinnosuke con mucha sinceridad. Kiriko sentía que su corazón latía por cada segundo, sus mejillas comenzaban a enrojecerse poco a poco, esas emociones que ella mostraba jamás las había experimentado._

 _"¿Entonces por qué Tomari-san?" preguntó girándose por completo. "Últimamente has actuado de una manera muy extraña, ya no me visitas como de costumbre, tienes insomnio. Necesito saber lo que te está pasando, quizás yo te pueda ayudar."_

 _"Realmente tú no me vas a entender, pero…" Shinnosuke tomó las manos de Kiriko y las llevó al pecho de este para sentir los latidos de su corazón. "Tengo que decirle a una persona lo que siento dentro de aquí." Kiriko sintió aquellos latidos, ambos sentían que ya estaban en su propio mundo, pero la realidad la golpeó mentalmente y quitó sus manos del pecho._

 _"Tienes razón Tomari-san, ni yo misma me puedo entender… simplemente no lo entiendo." Dicho esto se fue corriendo sin mirar atrás._

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Kiriko permanecía acostada en la cama con los ojos cerrados, dejando que todos sus pensamientos se liberaran de su mente. Pero los fuertes golpes de la puerta hicieron que los pensamientos de la chica se esfumaran y abriera los ojos.

 _"Señorita Kiriko, ¿ya está lista?"_ preguntó el guardia desde el otro lado de la puerta. _"El señor Ken ya se encuentra preparado para que dé comienzo la ceremonia."_

"Ah… ¡Dile que en unos minutos estaré lista, que me de unos cuantos para arreglarme!" exclamó Kiriko.

 _"Como usted ordene."_

Al no escuchar ningún ruido, Kiriko se pone de pie, tomaba la caja junto con el vestido, suspiró tristemente y se dirigió al baño para que comenzara a arreglarse.

 **Continuará…**


	3. Chapter 3: UNA PROMESA ES UNA PROMESA

**CAPÍTULO 3:** UNA PROMESA ES UNA PROMESA

Luego de concluir los planes y las estrategias para salvar a Kiriko, Shinnosuke puso a toda marcha en dirigirse al castillo donde lo esperaba su enemigo, pero él no iba solo, Gou y Chase también iban para ayudarlo con el rescate de Kiriko.

"¿Estás muy seguro de lo que vas a hacer Shinnosuke?" preguntó Krim. "Recuerda que ese roidmude es muy peligroso."

"Muy seguro Belt-san." respondió Shinnosuke con sinceridad. "Es lo único que podría hacer si Ken planea algo en contra de Kiriko."

"Veo… que te preocupa mucho Kiriko. ¿Verdad?"

"Completamente. Ella es mi compañera, ahora mi mejor amiga y…"

"¿Y algo más?" preguntó haciendo una cara feliz.

"No Belt-san… no es nada… olvídalo."

"Has estado muy pensativo últimamente. ¿Se puede saber el por qué?"

"Bueno… ya sabes de lo ocurrido con nosotros que estábamos muertos y todo eso… me hace pensar en lo que me pasó con Kiriko en la base."

 **FLASHBACK**

 **N/A:** Ubicado después del episodio 33 de Kamen Rider Drive. Moría por escribir y ponerlo aquí mismo.

 _Más tarde esa noche, Shinnosuke y Krim estaban teniendo una pequeña conversación en la Base Drive._

 _"Bueno Belt-san. Parece que todo volvió a la normalidad." dijo Shinnosuke._

 _"En efecto Shinnosuke." respondió Krim. "Ya es muy tarde. Será mejor que vayas a casa."_

 _"Preferiría quedarme a trabajar un poco más. Cosa que casi no hacía en el día o tal vez vaya a…"_

 _"Tomari-san…" Llamó una voz desde la entrada principal de la base. Shinnosuke se dio la vuelta para mirar a esa persona y era Kiriko. El chico estaba algo sorprendido porque a estas horas todos sus compañeros ya se debieron de haber ido._

 _"Kiriko, se hace tarde. ¿No deberías estar en tu departamento ahora?" preguntó Shinnosuke._

 _"Tomari-san... quiero hablar contigo de algo… en privado." dijo Kiriko ignorando la pregunta del chico._

 _"Oh… claro… solamente me estaba despidiendo de Belt-san." Dicho esto, el chico se despidió de su compañero cinturón, ambos salieron de la base y se dirigieron a uno de los pasillos para hablar más tranquilo._

 _"Kiriko, ¿qué pasa?" preguntó Shinnosuke preocupado. "¿Estás bien? ¿Estás lastimada?"_

 _Kiriko comenzaba a derramar lágrimas._

 _"Tomari-san… no sabes… cuánto te extrañé." murmuró ella. "Pensé… que te había perdido."_

 _"Kiriko..."_

 _"Pensé que me habías mentido. Dijiste que volverías. Pero cuando el Detective Otta dijo que estabas muerto yo… yo…"_

 _Shinnosuke tiró de ella en un abrazo, Kiriko estaba shockeada pero a la vez estaba dejando escapar más lágrimas._

 _"Kiriko, hice una promesa ¿no? Dije que volvería porque todos me estaban esperando… para que me recibieran con una sonrisa." respondió gentilmente. "A la sonrisa que más quería ver, era la tuya. Así que deja de llorar por favor. Yo no me voy a ir a ningún lado. Lo prometo."_

 _Ambos se separaron un poco y se quedaron por un momento mirándose a los ojos, en ese preciso instante los corazones de ambos comenzaban a latir rápidamente. Para Shinnosuke y Kiriko era la primera vez en que ambos sentían una extraña sensación cuando estaban cerca del otro, Shinnosuke pudo notar que las mejillas de su compañera se tornaban levemente de color rojizo. Un ruido que se escuchó desde el otro lado del pasillo, provocó que ambos rompieran el contacto visual y se separaran abruptamente._

 _"Tomari-san...será mejor que ya te vayas a casa." dijo Kiriko mientras le daba la espalda para limpiarse las lágrimas. "Creo que ya te quité demasiado tiempo aquí."_

 _"No Kiriko, claro que no. Al contrario… me alegra que te hayas acercado a mí para que te desahogaras…" dijo Shinnosuke gentilmente._

 _"Gracias… pero enserio, es mejor que vayas a casa. Yo me quedaré aquí un poco más."_

 _"Kiriko, es muy tarde para que te quedes aquí, a estas horas no puedes regresar sola a tu departamento. ¿Gou ya sabe que estás aquí? Debe de estar muy preocupado."_

 _"No… cuando Gou ya estaba dormido, había decidido en salir a estas horas a dar una caminada y…"_

 _"No mientas Kiriko. Te conozco bien, tú decidiste ir a la unidad por una sola razón." dijo tomándola por los hombros para que ésta lo mirara a los ojos. "Dime la verdad Kiriko."_

 _"Esta bien Tomari-san… la verdad el motivo por la cual fui a la unidad, fue porque… porque me preocupé por ti." dijo esto último en un susurro mientras comenzaba a derramar de nuevo las lágrimas. "Sucedieron muchas cosas, primero con Chase… después principalmente con Gou… y luego… tú."_

 _"Kiriko…"_

 _"Escucha Tomari-san, tú sabes que en el momento que pasó… derramé muchas lágrimas… creí que me habías mentido… todo eso…" Los sollozos de la chica estaban comenzando a alterarla._

 _"Kiriko, espera… tranquilízate." La tranquilizaba Shinnosuke._

 _"Tomari-san… yo…" Kiriko se deja caer en brazos de Shinnosuke, afortunadamente no era nada grave ya que la chica solamente estaba cansada. Por todo lo que había sucedido con Shinnosuke y Krim la mantuvo muy alterada. Sin pensarlo dos veces Shinnosuke tomó a Kiriko al estilo nupcial y la llevó a su departamento. Cuando llegaron, Gou recibió al chico, a la vez quedó sorprendido por el escape que hizo su hermana, Shinnosuke entró a la recámara de Kiriko con mucha delicadeza la colocó en la cama y la arropó con una manta. Se quedó mirándola por unos segundos y lentamente se acercó a ella._

 _"Espero que con esto ya aceptes mi perdón… por el susto que te hice pasar… el haberme muerto… jamás pensé que te ibas a poner de esa forma… has sufrido bastante… derramaste muchas lágrimas por mi. Pero lo importante es que yo fui quien te devolvió esa esa sonrisa. Mañana será distinto… y recuerda, que todo lo que haga… lo haré por ti." Con esto le plantó un pequeño beso en la frente y salió de la recámara._

 _"¿Cómo está Nee-chan?" preguntó Gou._

 _"No te preocupes, solo está cansada. Mañana todo volverá a ser como antes." respondió Shinnosuke. "Debo de irme antes de que se pase el tiempo y falte a la unidad."_

 _"Espera Shi-Niisan, ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió entre tú y Nee-chan?"_

 _Shinnosuke suspiró. "Nada importante, pero solo voy a pedir un favor pero que Kiriko no se entere."_

 _"¿Cuál?"_

 _"Si algo le pasara… créeme que estaría dispuesto a arriesgarme por ella. Todo lo que haga lo haré por ella. ¿De acuerdo?" Dicho esto el chico sale del departamento, dejando a Gou parado y algo confuso._

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

"¡Shinnosuke!"

"¡Eh! ¿Qué pasa Belt-san?"

"Pasa que Gou te estaba llamando y llamando, pero te quedabas pensativo. ¿Qué es lo que te está pasando?"

"Belt-san… no te voy a mentir… tengo que contarte algo que esto jamás me había pasado."

 **CON KIRIKO**

A solo unos cuantos minutos de iniciar la ceremonia, Kiriko se encontraba en la recámara pero muy arreglada, la chica se estaba viendo en el espejo de cuerpo su vestido, junto con sus guantes elegantes y sus zapatillas puestas. También hizo un pequeño detalle con su chongo y como toque final se coloca la tiara sobre su cabeza.

"No sé por qué estoy haciendo esto…" murmuró Kiriko. "Siento que estoy siendo controlada. Espero que vengan pronto antes de que sea demasiado tarde… no quiero volver a vivir la misma pesadilla… Tomari-san…"

"¡La estamos esperando!" exclamó el guardia en el momento que abría la puerta. "Es tiempo de la boda."

"Espere por favor. Todavía sigo sin estar lista."

"Nada de espera. Ha estado por dos horas encerrada en arreglarse, el señor la está esperando. Es tiempo de comenzar con la boda." Dicho esto el guardia la toma del brazo y ambos salen de la recámara. En cualquier momento Kiriko se convertirá en la mujer del enemigo.

 _"No te preocupes Kiriko. Te voy a rescatar. Recuerda que todo lo que hago… lo estoy haciendo por ti."_

La pelea está a punto de iniciar.

 **Continuará…**


	4. Chapter 4: NO TE CASES CON ÉL

**CAPÍTULO 4:** NO TE CASES CON ÉL

"¡Yudai!" llamó uno de los guardias a su compañero, este último estaba encaminando a la iglesia del castillo, además traía consigo a Kiriko.

"¿Qué haces aquí Souta? ¿Qué no deberías estar en la iglesia?" preguntó él.

"Estaba… el señor me mandó para avisarte que la boda… va a tardar unos minutos en comenzar."

Los ojos del hombre se abrieron como platos. "¿Qué? Se suponía que ya estaba listo. ¿Qué diablos le hace falta?"

"Sí… pero ya sabes cómo es él, es muy olvidadizo y resulta que no preparó la sorpresa que tiene para el Kamen Rider, en cuanto quiera rescatar a la chica."

"Tomari-san… ¿qué le van a hacer?" pidió Kiriko comenzando a preocuparse. "Exijo que me lo digan."

"Usted no se meta policía amargada." regañó Souta. "Esta conversación es entre mi compañero y yo."

"En primera no me digas policía amargada. ¿Qué culpa tienen ustedes que me secuestraran? Y segunda, ¿qué es lo que está tramando Ken?" respondió sintiéndose ofendida.

"Tranquila. Calladita, te ves bonita ¿de acuerdo?" pidió Yudai. "¿Entonces qué hacemos con ella? Porque durante todo el recorrido ha estado quejándose. No quiere casarse con el señor." dijo mirando a su compañero.

"Me pidió que la volviéramos encerrar y hasta que todo esté arreglado, la dejáramos salir… hoy mismo se tiene que realizar la boda."

"¿De nuevo encerrada?" preguntó Kiriko. "Por favor, se los suplico por una vez en su vida déjenme salir. Les prometo no decir nada de esto."

"Demasiado tarde jovencita, usted prometió en casarse con el señor por la vida de la persona a quien más quieres porque si no acepta esa propuesta, adiós para siempre Kamen Rider." advirtió Souta. "Yudai, enciérrala de una vez antes de que haga más preguntas."

El mencionado resopló y obedeció. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardarán más en realizar la boda? ¿Kiriko será capaz de casarse con Ken por la vida de su compañero? Las cosas empezarán a complicarse.

 **CON SHINNOSUKE**

Shinnosuke, Gou y Chase habían llegado al castillo, salieron de sus vehículos y moraron de abajo para arriba el tamaño del castillo.

"Vaya… es más grande de lo que pensé." musitó Shinnosuke.

"Sí y nos tomará mucho para encontrar a Nee-chan." mencionó Gou.

"Es cierto, pero primero debemos de pensar y buscar una manera para entrar al castillo para ver en donde tienen a Kiriko." pidió Chase.

"Chase tiene razón chicos." dijo Krim. "En la entrada hay guardias vigilando."

"Cierto, debemos de pensar en cómo vamos a salvar a Kiriko antes de que sea demasiado tarde." dijo Shinnosuke.

"Oye Shi-Niisan… ¿no te da miedo ser derrotado en la batalla con ese roidmude? Lo digo porque lo estás haciendo todo por Nee-chan." dijo Gou preocupado.

"… No es momento para hacer preguntas Gou." dijo Shinnosuke de manera seria.

"Tengo una idea para distraer a los guardias." Dicho esto, el chico levantó la vista para ver la ventana del castillo.

 **CON KIRIKO**

"Como le advertí anteriormente señorita Kiriko, de aquí no sale hasta nuevo aviso, así tendrá más tiempo para arreglarse." dijo Yudai mientras ingresaba a la mencionada a la recámara.

"¿Tan difícil te costó regresarme hasta aquí?" preguntó Kiriko con ironía. "Yo te dije que todavía no estaba lista, pero ni caso me hiciste."

"Diga lo que diga, a mi me importa un cacahuate. Se me queda aquí y ni se le ocurra escapar porque sufrirá las consecuencias." Dicho esto cerró la puerta de un portazo. Kiriko solamente resopló y encamino hacia el espejo de cuerpo para mirar el vestido.

"Como siempre Tomari-san llega tarde." murmuró Kiriko mientras se arreglaba el chongo y la tiara. "Quizás deba de asumir las consecuencias y aceptar en casarme con él, porque si algo malo le pasara a Tomari-san durante la batalla, no me lo voy a poder perdonar." Dicho esto llevó sus manos a su pecho.

 **CON SHINNOSUKE**

"¿Seguro que los guardias nos van a creer con este disfraz?" preguntó Gou algo inseguro. Él y Chase estaban disfrazados de guardias pero con un estilo sumamente diferente, traían puesto unas cajas de carton entre sus brazos y pies acompañados con una cubeta en sus cabezas.

"Estamos fritos." dijo Krim haciendo una cara triste.

"Ustedes solo confíen en mi y todo saldrá bien." dijo Shinnosuke. "Ahora vayan."

"Pero Shi-Nii…"

"¡Dije ahora!"

Gou resopló. No tuvo otra alternativa y obedeció, él y Chase encaminaron hacia la entrada y así para distraer a los guardias.

"Aguarda Shinnosuke… ¿qué harás tú?" preguntó el cinturón.

"¿Ves esa ventana que está arriba?" preguntó Shinnosuke señalando.

"Sí ¿y qué con eso?"

"Esa ventana resulta que esta abierta, mientras Gou y Chase distraen a los guardias, yo voy a escalar para poder ingresar y así entrar de manera fácil al castillo."

"¿Seguro? Lo digo porque, no eres un escalador."

"Claro que puedo. Todo lo estoy haciendo por salvar a Kiriko." Dicho esto tomó un leve respiro y comenzó a escalar las paredes, a veces con las piernas chuecas tenía pequeños tropezones pero seguía adelante.

Pasaron 2 minutos y Kiriko permanecía encerrada en la recámara, se encontraba sentada en la cama jugando con sus dedos, esperando a que su pesadilla terminara de una vez. No quería que Shinnosuke viniera a rescatarla y estar en la batalla porque una parte de ella le decía que no se casara con él y otra le decía que de una vez se casara con él para salvar la vida de su compañero.

"Tomari-san… no debes estar hablando enserio en pelear a muerte con Ken…" musitó Kiriko mientras limpiaba una lágrima que deslizaba por su mejilla. "Sabes… que me preocupas mucho y no quiero que nada malo te pase. No quiero volver a repetir la misma pesadilla… al creer que estabas muerto y derramaba tantas lágrimas por ti, eres mi compañero, eres el único a quien más me ha importado y ahora…"

Lo que no sabía es que Shinnosuke finalmente había llegado a la ventana, se sorprendió por haber encontrado fácilmente a Kiriko, lo bueno para él es que ella no se había dado cuenta de que estaba aquí. Él había escuchado todo lo que ella estaba diciendo acerca de él. Estaba feliz pero a la vez preocupado, no quería que todo esto se volviera repetir… dejarla triste y sola le daba mucha rabia, pero todo esto lo estaba haciendo por ella, Shinnosuke lanzó un suspiro y de manera silenciosa ingresó a la recámara.

"… ahora estoy… empezando a sentir una rara sensación por mi pecho, algo que nunca me había sucedido. No sé cómo describirlo… pero Tomari-san… para mi eres como más que un compañero… más que un mejor amigo… yo siento que…"

"¿Qué sientes algo por mi?... Kiriko." susurró una voz masculina cerca del oído de la chica. Kiriko se quedó sorprendida y se gira completamente para ver a esa persona.

"Tomari-san… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No ves que es de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda?" preguntó mientras se limpiaba de manera rápida las lágrimas.

"Sí. Eso lo sé, pero esta no es mi boda. Vine a rescatarte para salir de aquí." respondió de manera seria.

"Tomari-san, tienes que irte. Ken está tramando algo grave… algo que logrará acabar contigo y así perder." advirtió.

"Pero si logramos escapar, eso no va a pasar. Vámonos de aquí." pidió.

"Lo siento Tomari-san, pero me niego en irme contigo. Ya es muy tarde y debes asumir las consecuencias. ¿O tienes miedo de perderme?"

"¿Eh?"

"Debes de irte ahora mismo, ya es demasiado tarde."

"¿A qué te refieres con eso?"

"Me voy a casar con Ken. Ya no hay vuelta atrás."

"Kiriko por favor hazme caso…"

"No y no. Hazme el favor de irte y me dejes tranquila. Además Tomari-san… ya pensé muy bien las cosas y lo mejor es que me case con él." dijo esto con la voz entrecortada.

"¿Cuáles son tus razones para casarte con él?"

"Asuntos personales…"

"Esa no es tu respuesta exacta, necesito que me digas la verdad. Porque esa no es la Kiriko que yo conocía."

"No me hagas preguntas absurdas y vete de aquí ahora mismo."

"¿Por qué eres tan dura conmigo Kiriko? Primero dices que estas enfocada en tu trabajo, luego me dices que derramaste lágrimas por mi, que yo he actuado como un extraño… ¿qué es lo que te sucede? Entiende que todos nosotros estamos muy preocupados por ti… en especial Gou, él es tu hermano."

"Esos son asuntos míos, ya es un hecho. Hoy mismo me caso con Ken y es mejor que te vayas, aléjate de mi y de… Ken… bórrame del mapa."

"Y de lo que dijiste sobre lo que sientes por mi. ¿Qué era eso?"

"¿De qué hablas? Porque yo no dije nada relacionado con mis sentimientos. Lo que quise decir es que te quiero pero como amigo nada más."

"Esta bien… eso era todo lo que quería que me respondieras, pensé que ibas a reaccionar de otra manera… pero veo que contigo no se puede." dijo un Shinnosuke ¿dolido? "Pero antes de que me vaya, quiero que me contestes una pregunta."

"¿Cuál?"

"¿Tú me quieres lastimar?" preguntó sin vacilar.

Al escuchar aquella pregunta, Kiriko se quedó congelada por un momento. Sintió un profundo dolor en el pecho, no debió de haberle respondido de una mala manera a su compañero. ¿Por qué diablos tiene miedo de decirle todo lo que siente?

"¿Yo lastimarte?" preguntó bajando levemente la vista. "No… yo no te quiero lastimar." dijo esto en un susurro.

"¿Me quieres volver loco?" De manera inesperada Shinnosuke la tomó de la cintura atrayéndola hacia él, lentamente la chica levantó la vista y quedó hipnotizada sobre los ojos de él. "Porque me estoy volviendo loco… por ti Kiriko."

"Tomari-san…"

"No te cases con él. Te lo suplico…"

Como ocurrió anteriormente en el departamento de Kiriko, los labios de la chica se rosaron, pues Shinnosuke se estaba acercando a ella, los corazones de ambos latían fuertemente. Era el mejor momento para que tuvieran su primer beso, cerraron los ojos y esperaron a que llegara el momento.

"¡Shi-Niisan!"

Ambos se alarmaron y se separan rápidamente. Shinnosuke se maldijo por un segundo porque Gou los había interrumpido.

"¿Esa voz es de Gou?" preguntó Kiriko.

"Sí, Gou y Chase vinieron conmigo." respondió Shinnosuke mientras encaminaba a la ventana y bajó la mirada para ver la planta baja. "¿Qué sucede Gou?"

"Alerta roja, los guardias nos descubrieron. Ya saben que estas aquí buscando a Nee-chan."

Esto preocupó a Kiriko. "Tomari-san, tienes que irte ahora mismo." pidió ella.

"No Kiriko, me enfrentaré a muerte con él… no me importa arriesgarme, lo único que me importa es que estés bien."

"Tomari-san…"

De pronto un golpe de puerta se escuchó en la recámara.

"¡Señorita Kiriko!" exclamó Yudai mientras intentaba abrir la puerta. Esto alarmó a Kiriko.

"Tienes que esconderte." pidió ella. "Si te ven aquí, tendremos problemas."

"Pero…"

"Hazlo por mi Tomari-san…"

El chico dudó por un momento pero aceptó y obedeció, él decidió meterse debajo de la cama.

"Debemos de empezar con la boda de una buena vez." dijo Yudai mientras ingresaba a la recámara. "El Kamen Rider puede estar en cualquier sitio."

"Sí, como tú digas." respondió Kiriko. Dicho esto, el guardia la toma del brazo y ambos salen de la recámara. Cuando ya no se escuchaba nada, Shinnosuke salió de la cama.

"¿Qué ocurrió Shi-Niisan?" preguntó Gou mientras él y Chase ingresaban a la recámara a través de la ventana. "¿Encontraste a Nee-chan?"

"Sí, pero está a punto de iniciar la ceremonia y debemos de intervenir."

"Pero estamos en problemas, los guardias nos están buscando." advirtió Chase.

"¿Qué esperamos? Debemos de salvar a Kiriko antes de que sea demasiado tarde, primero acabamos con los guardias y luego iremos a la iglesia donde se llevará a cabo la boda. ¿Entendido?"

Gou y Chase asintieron, Shinnosuke sonrió y con esto, los tres salieron de la recámara para luchar contra los guardias y después encontrarse cara a cara contra el roidmude. El rescate de Kiriko acaba de comenzar…

 **Continuará…**

 **N/A:** ¡Hola! ¿Qué les pareció? Lo sé, demasiado suspenso ¿no? Dentro de poco TLQHLHPT llegará a su fin así que les pido por favor que sean muy pacientes para la siguiente actualización. Ahora que la serie también llegará a su fin. Nos vemos en el siguiente fic.

 **Atte:** ilse superstar.


	5. Chapter 5: LA BATALLA

**CAPÍTULO 5:** LA BATALLA

 _"¡Alerta roja!"_

 _"¡Alerta roja!"_

 _"¡El Kamen Rider está aquí!"_

 _"¡Pónganse en marcha!"_

Todos los guardias corrieron por todo el castillo para ponerse a sus puestos.

"¿Ahora qué hacemos?" pidió Shinnosuke. Él, Gou y Chase se quedaron parados en el pasillo luego de que escucharan la alarma de intrusos. "Estaremos rodeados."

"No podemos dejar que ese desgraciado se case con Nee-chan." comentó Gou. "En cualquier momento comenzará la boda."

De pronto una idea vino a la mente de Chase, quizás sería algo arriesgado, pero tenían que apresurarse para salvar a Kiriko.

"Shinnosuke, Gou y yo nos encargamos de los guardias. Debes de apresurarte e intervenir la boda." habló el Kamen Rider Chaser.

"¿Eh?" pidió Shinnosuke abriendo ampliamente los ojos. "¿Estás loco? ¿Sabes cuántos guardias hay en este castillo? Ustedes dos no podrán con millones. Yo me quedaré aquí para ayudarlos."

"¡No es momento para ayudar!" exigió el ex-roidmude. "En estos momentos Kiriko te necesita porque eres el único que la puede salvar, porque yo sé que ella siente algo por ti y tienes que demostrarle que tú también sientes algo por ella."

Shinnosuke se sintió conmovido por las palabras de su compañero. Él tenía razón, ahora Shinnosuke era la única esperanza para salvar a su compañera, no... la única persona que durante todo ese tiempo le ha importado, a quien poco a poco entró a su corazón y esa persona era Kiriko Shijima.

"Shin-Niisan." musitó Gou. "Por favor salva a Nee-chan, eres la única persona que la puede salvar. ¿Recuerdas esa noche que me dijiste en el departamento? ¿Que si algo le pasara, que estarías dispuesto a arriesgar tu vida por ella? ¿Que todo lo que hagas lo harías por ella? Y este es el momento para que le digas y le demuestres que la quieres."

"Gou…" musitó Shinnosuke conmovido. "Tienen razón. Kiriko me necesita más que nunca, debo de ganar la batalla para salvarla." dijo muy seguro. "Gracias chicos." Dicho esto, el chico corrió a toda velocidad. Gou sonrió y Chase asintió, en ese momento apareció un grupo de guardias a la escena.

"¡Ustedes!" exclamó uno de ellos. "¿Dónde tienen al Kamen Rider?"

"Si quieren saber en dónde está el Kamen Rider, tendrán que pasar por nosotros." dijo Gou. "¿Estás listo Chase?" preguntó mirando a su compañero. El ex-roidmude asintió y con esto sacaron sus Signal Bike.

 _"Henshin!"_

Ambos se transformaron en Kamen Rider Mach y Kamen Rider Chaser y así inició el primer round de la batalla.

 **IGLESIA**

Finalmente el momento había llegado, había llegado para que la boda de Ken y Kiriko se llevara a cabo. La iglesia del castillo era enorme y frío ya que este sitio era abandonado. En el dicho lugar no había nadie, solamente estaban Ken quien se encontraba elegante, Kiriko quien estaba en la entrada y el padre. La música del piano comenzaba asonar y Kiriko comenzó con su recorrido en la alfombra roja hacia el altar. No le agradaba mucho la idea de casarse con un roidmude, pero era por la vida de su compañero, no… más bien era la única persona quien le devolvió la sonrisa, a la que confió en ella y estaba muy agradecida de haberlo conocido, esa persona era Shinnosuke Tomari alias "Kamen Rider Drive". Finalmente la chica llegó hacia su prometido para así iniciar la ceremonia.

"Estamos aquí reunidos para unir a esta pareja de enamorados." habló el padre. "Para hacerlo más rápido y sencillo. Ken Watanabe ¿aceptas como esposa a Kiriko Shijima? ¿Prometes amarla y respetarla en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?"

"Sí, acepto." respondió el roidmude.

"Kiriko ¿aceptas como esposo a Ken Watanabe? ¿Prometes amarlo y respetarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?"

Kiriko permaneció por unos minutos en silencio recordando aquellas palabras que su compañero Shinnosuke le dijo.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _"¿Tú me quieres lastimar?" preguntó sin vacilar._

 _Al escuchar aquella pregunta, Kiriko se quedó congelada por un momento. Sintió un profundo dolor en el pecho, no debió de haberle respondido de una mala manera a su compañero. ¿Por qué diablos tiene miedo de decirle todo lo que siente?_

 _"¿Yo lastimarte?" preguntó bajando levemente la vista. "No… yo no te quiero lastimar." dijo esto en un susurro._

 _"¿Me quieres volver loco?" De manera inesperada Shinnosuke la tomó de la cintura atrayéndola hacia él, lentamente la chica levantó la vista y quedó hipnotizada sobre los ojos de él. "Porque me estoy volviendo loco… por ti Kiriko."_

 _"Tomari-san…"_

 _"No te cases con él. Te lo suplico…"_

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

"Kiriko Shijima… Kiriko Shijima…" La mujer por fin había salido del trance y miró al padre.

"¿Qué sucede?" pidió Kiriko.

"Le vuelvo a repetir. ¿Acepta usted como esposo a Ken Watanabe? ¿Prometes amarlo y respetarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?"

"Ten mucho cuidado si dices que no." amenazó Ken mirando a su prometida.

Kiriko tenía que decidir de una buena vez por todas si aceptaba o no en ser la esposa de Ken. Ella tomó un respiro hondo lista para responder al padre.

"Padre yo…" intentaba hablar Kiriko.

"¿Cuál es su respuesta Shijima?" pidió el padre.

Kiriko resopló. "Sí… sí acepto." musitó muy triste. Ken sonrió satisfecho.

"Bien. Si hay alguien que se oponga a este casamiento, que hable ahora o que calle para siempre." Hubo unos segundos de silencio total cuando…

"¡Yo me opongo!"

Kiriko y Ken giraron completamente para ver a la persona quien se opuso al casamiento.

"¡Kiriko no te cases con él!" pidió.

"¡Tomari-san!" gritó Kiriko a punto de correr hacia él.

"¡Tú no vas a ningún lado!" gritó Ken tomándola de la cintura para evitar que huyera. "Vaya, vaya, vaya. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? El sujeto que va a interpretar al héroe solo para salvar a su amada. Lástima que llegó muy tarde a la ceremonia." dijo con ironía.

"¡Ayúdame Tomari-san! ¡Ayúdame!" pidió Kiriko.

"Es suficiente Ken." habló Shinnosuke. "Estás llegando demasiado lejos con esto. Déjala ir, ella no tiene nada que ver con lo que está pasando." pidió.

"¿Ah no? Qué discretos son todos ustedes, si yo mismo los he estado viendo que han estado muy cerca del otro. No me quieran ver la cara de idiota si ya los conozco perfectamente." comentó. "¡Tú sabías que estaba enamorado de Kiriko, tú te atreviste a quitármela! ¡Y eso no te lo voy a permitir porque ahora ella por fin será mi esposa y seremos muy felices tal y como lo soñamos!" gritó.

"Ken si quieres una batalla conmigo a muerte, hazlo. Pero deja ir a Kiriko por favor." pidió desesperado.

"¡Ni lo sueñes Shinnosuke! ¡Ella será como pasaporte porque nosotros nos iremos juntos pero al infierno! ¡Cuidado si te acercas porque será la última vez en que la veas!"

Shinnosuke se tensó. "Ken… por lo que más quieras… no cometas una estupidez. Te lo suplico." pidió acercándose un poco.

"¡Aléjate de nosotros! ¡Te lo advierto!" pidió alterado.

"Hablemos con calma, pero primero libera a Kiriko y no habrá problemas."

De manera inesperada Ken, sacó desde su bolsillo de su pantalón una pistola de marca "llama" y lo apunta hacia la cabeza de Kiriko.

Shinnosuke se paró en seco, o dejara que Kiriko fuera feliz a lado de ese roidmude o dejara que la matara. El Kamen Rider Drive ya no sabía qué hacer.

"Así me gusta Shinnosuke." musitó Ken. "Que todos me obedezcan."

"Ken, deja esa pistola. No hagas ninguna estupidez y libera a Kiriko. Te lo suplico." pidió Shinnosuke desesperado.

"Si quieres una batalla a muerte conmigo, tendrás que venir por mi." Dicho esto, tomó a Kiriko al estilo nupcial.

"¡Oye suéltame!" exigió Kiriko. "¡Tomari-san ayúdame!" Ken huyó con Kiriko en sus brazos, pero Shinnosuke no se quedó atrás y corrió tras ellos. Comenzaron a subir por las escaleras por unos minutos hasta llegar al último piso del castillo. Ken intentó correr, pero para su desgracia su camino había sido bloqueado ya que se encontraba en el balcón a una altura de 5 metros del castillo. Finalmente Shinnosuke llegó y se detuvo por un momento.

"¿Qué diablos quieres Ken?" pidió Shinnosuke. "Dijiste que viniera aquí para luchar contigo ¿no? Aclaramos que si tú o yo ganaba, se quedaría con Kiriko y aquí estamos ¿no?"

"¡Tomari-san, por lo que más quieras no lo hagas!" pidió Kiriko.

Ken lo pensó por un momento y resopló. "De acuerdo, pelearemos." Una sonrisa maliciosa adornó en el rostro. "Pero esto será pan comido, así que no te hagas ilusiones en ganar." El chico bajó a Kiriko y con esto, se transformó a su forma de roidmude.

"¡Hagámoslo Shinnosuke!" exclamó Krim.

El mencionado asintió ante la petición del cinturón. Sacó con habilidad su shift car, realizó un par de acciones a su cinturón.

 _"Henshin!"_

 _Drive: Type Tridoron!_

Ken sonrió. "Bueno… ¿quién de nosotros empieza?" murmuraba.

Shinnosuke no dudó en correr hacia él para atacarlo, pero Ken tuvo reflejo y lo esquivó con rapidez desapareciendo fácilmente, el roidmude apareció detrás de él para plantarle un tremendo puñetazo, esta acción hizo que Shinnosuke saliera volando para así estrellarse contra la pared.

"¡Tomari-san!" exclamó Kiriko corriendo hacia él para socorrerlo. "¿Estás bien?"

"¡Aléjate de él!" gritó Ken apuntando su pistola hacia ella.

"¡Cuidado!" exclamó Shinnosuke encubriendo a su compañera como si fuera escudo. La pistola hizo detonación, pero por fortuna Shinnosuke tuvo reflejo y lo esquivó. "¿Estás bien?" preguntó mirando a Kiriko, ésta solo asintió. "Quédate aquí y no hagas nada grave. Te juro que haré todo lo posible por salvarte." Dicho esto se alejó de ella para poder continuar con la batalla.

"Sí que tienes buenos reflejos." musitó Ken. "A ver qué tan bueno eres para esquivar mis ataques."

"Pues hazlo. No te tengo miedo." musitó Shinnosuke fríamente. Ken sonrió con malicia. Ambos comenzaron a atacarse al otro, Kiriko no despegaba su mirada por un segundo a su compañero, el miedo la apoderaba. De tan solo pensar en el roidmude combatiendo hacia su compañero, la preocupaba más, tenía miedo de perderlo para siempre.

Ken y Shinnosuke seguían enfrentándose al otro, en algunas ocasiones Shinnosuke podía esquivar sus ataques, pero era muy vulnerable ya que el roidmude era cada vez más fuerte y ha sido noqueado varias veces, pero él todavía no se daba por vencido. Tenía que pensar en cómo, cómo salvar a Kiriko y ganar esta batalla.

"¿Qué hacemos Shinnosuke?" comentó Krim. "Nuestros ataques no pueden hacerle nada. Es muy fuerte."

"Seguir peleando, es lo único que podemos hacer." respondió Shinnosuke. "No podemos darnos por vencidos. Si piensa que él se va a quedar con Kiriko." dijo con determinación. Shinnosuke sacó un Shift Car tipo Kouji Genbar. Hizo unas maniobras para así transformarse Type Tridoron Kouji Genbar.

 _Come On! Dump, Mixer, Gravity! Tire Kakimazerl: Kouji Genbar!_

Shinnosuke se acercó para propinar el ataqué, pero Ken hizo la maniobra de esquivarla y desaparecer. El Kamen Rider Drive se preguntaba en dónde estaba, de manera inesperada el roidmude aparece detrás de él.

"¡Aquí estoy!" exclamó Ken. Shinnosuke se gira completamente ante la sorpresa, ya no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, pues Ken le propinó un puñetazo, dicha acción derribó al Kamen Rider al suelo. Él se levantó y aprovechó para regresar aquél puñetazo y lo consiguió. "Esta bien, tú lo pediste. No me queda otra alternativa que usar mi sorpresa." musitó Ken. Kiriko alcanzó a escucharlo.

"¡Tomari-san! ¡Ten cuidado!" exclamó ella.

"¿Eh?" preguntó Shinnosuke y una vez más ya no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, pues Ken alzó una de sus manos y apuntó hacia él. Con la palma de su mano lanzó un enorme rayo dando a Shinnosuke en el blanco, el muchacho ahogó un grito ya que estaba sintiendo dolor bajo su traje, todo su cuerpo comenzaba a inmovilizarse. El rayo hacía consumir el poder del Kamen Rider Drive para dejarlo débil.

"¿Creíste que esta batalla iba a ser tan fácil?" preguntó Ken. "No tenías que abrir la boca para proponer a esta batalla, pero tú quisiste sufrir las consecuencias." Dicho esto arrojó al oponente, aquella acción provocó Shinnosuke estrelló contra la pared para así caer al suelo. El muchacho ya se hallaba en el suelo muy golpeado, herido y a la vez débil por el rayo, para su desgracia es que el cinturón desactivó la transformación. Dejando vulnerable a su compañero. ¿Sería el final definitivo para Tomari Shinnosuke? Ken sonrió con malicia y se acercó a él para plantarle una patada en el estómago. Kiriko no soportaba ver a su compañero derrotado, tenía miedo de que la historia se volviera a repetir, pero ahora sería definitivo. Tenía que pensar en cómo salvarlo ¿pero cómo?

"Parece que esta batalla la gané yo." musitó Ken con ironía. "Creo que Kiriko se quedará conmigo." Shinnosuke se ponía de pie con dificultad y colocó los brazos alrededor de la cintura del roidmude para que evitar que éste encaminara hacia Kiriko.

"No debo rendirme…" musitó Shinnosuke. "No puedo dejar que Ken se lleve a Kiriko para siempre, Chase y Gou confiaron en mí y no puedo perder ante él… no puedo." Ken aprovechó en plantarle varios codazos en la espalda hasta derribarlo, pero Shinnosuke no se dejaba y se aferraba contra él.

"Vaya, tú sí que aguantas mis ataques." dijo Ken burlón. "Pero tu vida no aguantará por mucho tiempo."

"¡Ken ya basta!" pidió Kiriko desesperada. "¡Si quieres llévame a mi, pero no le hagas nada!"

"¡No Kiriko!" exigió Shinnosuke. "¡Yo soy el culpable de proponer esta batalla y ahora la debo de cumplir para sacarte de aquí, para liberarte, para que no te casescon él, _para que te quedes conmigo_!"

Tras esas palabras, Kiriko había quedado en un shock profundo, la chica comenzaba a derramar lágrimas, sentía que su cuerpo comenzaba a flaquear fácilmente. "Tomari-san…"

"Kiriko… no llores." pidió Shinnosuke gentilmente y a la vez emitiendo un quejido. No le gustaba ver sufrir a su compañera. "Recuerda que todo lo que hago, lo estoy haciendo por ti en estos momentos porque… eres mi única compañera, la que más me ha importado en mi vida y pase lo que pase… pelearé por ti, mentiré por ti, lucharé hasta el final por ti, moriré por ti."

Kiriko le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y llevó sus manos a su pecho. Lo que Shinnosuke acababa de decirle, ya era una confesión. Ahora es su oportunidad para demostrar y corresponderle esos sentimientos.

"¡Ow pero qué tierno! Casi podría llorar…" comentó Ken con voz fingida. "Y más será sentimental cuando acabe con él." Dicho esto Ken tomó a Shinnosuke del cuello y comenzó a estrangularlo. "Dile adiós a tu amor imposible. ¡Porque hoy Tomari Shinnosuke será tu fin!" replicó con enfado, para después derribar al muchacho al suelo.

Tomó su pistola y lo apuntó hacia él. Kiriko no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, una idea le vino a la mente, lo que ella iba a hacer sería muy riesgoso para su vida, pero… _Todo lo haga, lo hará por él_.

"¡Adiós Kamen Rider Drive!" exclamó Ken a punto de cargar la pistola. Como Ken estaba de espaldas, Kiriko aprovechó en correr hacia él para tratar de quitarle el arma. La pistola comenzaba a detonar por todo el castillo.

…

Chase y Gou finalmente pudieron derrotar a los guardias y se encontraban saliendo del castillo. Cuando escucharon las denotaciones arriba del castillo.

"Esos disparos…" musitó Chase.

"¡Shin-Niisan! ¡Nee-chan!" exclamó Gou desesperado. "Quédate aquí a vigilar por alguien viene. Yo me encargo de buscar a Shin-Nii y a Nee-chan." Chase asintió y el Kamen Rider Mach volvió a entrar al castillo de manera apresurada.

…

"¡Suéltame!" exigió Ken tratando de arrebatarle la pistola. Las denotaciones seguían invadiendo el lugar.

"¡No dejaré que mates a Tomari-san!" exclamó Kiriko haciendo la misma acción. "¡Tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver!"

Shinnosuke intentaba ponerse de pie para ayudar a su compañera, pero ya no aguantaba con tanto dolor. Los golpes y las heridas lo dejaron débil. Ken y Kiriko comenzaron a caminar, pero no despegaban sus manos de la pistola, ambos llegaron rumbo al balcón donde el final para uno de ellos lo estaba esperando, los dos estaban apoyados contra barandal. Pero lo que ambos ignoraban es que con tanto peso, el barandal comenzaba a moverse.

"¡Te digo que sueltes la pistola!" pidió Ken.

"¡No! ¡Ya te dije que sobre mi cadáver!" exigió Kiriko. "¡Si matas a Tomari-san, tendrás que matarme a mi primero!"

"¡Eso es lo que haré! ¡Te mataré a ti primero!" replicó con enojo. "¡Pero no será disparándote! Peor… ¡Nos lanzaremos juntos los dos desde el balcón y así morimos los dos!"

"¡Suéltame!"

El barandal estaba moviéndose más y más, lo cual hizo que se comenzara a romper poco a poco.

"¡Ya no tenemos escapatoria Kiriko Shijima! ¡Tú y yo moriremos juntos y ya nada ni nadie nos podrá separar!"

"¡No! ¡Suéltame!" pidió comenzando a desesperarse. "¡Ken ya basta!"

"¡Este será el fin de Shinnosuke Tomari y de nosotros dos! ¡Nos iremos al infierno los tres!"

"¡Ya basta!"

Y con esto, el barandal se rompió cayendo desde los 5 metros del castillo y no solo eso, de tanto grito y desesperación, Ken y Kiriko se habían lanzado desde el vacío. Shinnosuke quedó shockeado ya que vio la trágica escena de su compañera. Kiriko había arriesgado su vida para salvar la suya.

"¡No!" gritó Shinnosuke desesperado. "¡Kiriko!" Intentó ponerse de pie, pero un dolor en el pecho, lo volvió a derribar quedando inconscientemente en el suelo.

 **Continuará…**


	6. Chapter 6: EL BESO

**CAPÍTULO 6:** EL BESO

"¡Shin-Niisan!"

Gou había llegado a la planta alta del castillo y vio el cuerpo de Shinnosuke en el suelo, el Kamen Rider Mach no dudó en ir a socorrerlo.

"¡Shin-Niisan! ¡Shin-Niisan despierta!" exclamó sacudiendo el cuerpo de su compañero, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Gou giró su vista hacia el barandal roto, se tensó al instante. "Nee-chan…" musitó, el chico corrió hacia aquella zona. "¡Nee-chan! ¡Nee-chan!" exclamaba Gou alterado por no encontrar a su hermana, tenía mucho miedo de ver allá abajo para saber de lo que estaba pensando era cierto.

"¡Gou!" llamó la voz de una mujer.

"¿Eh? ¿Nee-chan?" cuestionó Gou con extrañez. "¡Nee-chan! ¿¡Dónde estás!?"

"¡Ayúdame Gou! ¡Estoy aquí abajo!"

El Kamen Rider Mach bajó su vista y en efecto, de manera muy afortunada y para evitar la caída, Kiriko tuvo reflejo en sostener con sus dos manos sobre una lámpara. El chico lanzó un suspiro de alivio y estiró su brazo.

"Vamos Nee-chan, solo estírate un poco." pidió Gou.

"No sé si pueda Gou, mis manos se resbalan." dijo Kiriko sintiendo debilidad en sus brazos.

"Sí puedes Nee-chan. Si me das tu mano, no tendrás un final devastador."

Kiriko asintió con determinación y soltó una de sus manos para así sostener con la de Gou, el chico tiró con todas sus fuerzas, comenzó a subir a su hermana poco a poco hasta llegar de nuevo a la planta alta del castillo.

"Vaya Nee-chan, nunca pensé que ibas a estar más pesada que nunca." comentó Gou, pues debido su fuerza y al tirón, lo agotó mucho.

Kiriko infló las mejillas sintiéndose ofendida. "Mira quién lo dice, el que le da miedo porque alguien le quiere robar todo el protagonismo."

"¡Oye! No empecemos ¿de acuerdo?" pidió comenzando a sentirse ofendido. "No hablaremos de eso. ¿Dónde diablos está Ken? Para darle su merecido."

"Al parecer… cuando él y yo nos lanzamos…" musitó tristemente. "Sus poderes de roidmude desaparecieron, en ese instante que tuve el instinto de sostenerme contra la lámpara…"

"¿Quieres decir que él?"

Kiriko asintió. "Al parecer la caída que tuvo… lo dejó muy ileso, por eso es que no quería verlo allá abajo. Me siento muy culpable por no haber hecho nada."

"¿Ya llamaron a una ambulancia? Porque aunque él siga con vida será detenido por haberte secuestrado."

"Creo que Chase ya se está encargando de eso, si es que despierte… más tarde hablaría con él por todo lo que causó conmigo."

"Pero no te sientas mal Nee-chan, de todas maneras se lo tenía bien merecido por haberte secuestrado y por herir a Shin-Niisan de una mala manera." En ese instante Gou se tensó. "Shin-Niisan…" Recordó que Shinnosuke estaba herido e inconsciente.

Kiriko miró el cuerpo de su compañero todo golpeado ante la batalla, de repente llevó sus manos al pecho, pues había sentido un fuerte pulso en él, ignoró aquella sensación y la mujer corrió a él para socorrerlo.

"¡Tomari-san! ¡Despierta! ¡Tomari-san!" exclamaba Kiriko muy desesperada al no obtener respuesta de su compañero. El miedo comenzaba a acorralarla. "¿¡Qué tiene Tomari-san!? ¿¡Por qué no responde!?" pidió Kiriko al borde de las lágrimas. "¡Todo fue por mi culpa por haberlo dejado luchar contra él! ¡Si me hubiera casado con Ken, nada de esto pasaría! ¡Le dije que no peleara con él y mira lo que pasó!"

"Tranquila Nee-chan, no lo muevas. Él solo está herido." la calmaba Gou pero ya era demasiado tarde, Kiriko comenzaba a derramar lágrimas. "No digas eso. Chase ya llamó a una ambulancia y ya verás que él estará bien."

"¡Si algo le sucede a Tomari-san, no sé Gou… yo…!"

"Ya te dije que Shin-Niisan se pondrá bien y no te preocupes, en cuento Shin-Niisan sea llevado al hospital, será mejor que vayas al departamento para que te cambies y descanses un poco."

"Ni creas que iré a mi departamento solo para descansar, yo voy con ustedes porque él es mi compañero y debo de estar con él en estos momentos."

"Entiende que estás muy estresada con lo que pasó y debes descansar aunque sea un poco para que estés más tranquila."

"¿Y tú qué vas a hacer?"

"Iré con Chase al hospital y no solo para estar al pendiente de Shin-Niisan, sino también para detener a Ken por todo lo que te hizo, también me llevaré a Krim conmigo para que también descanse y en cuanto llegue por la noche, te prometo en decirte cómo está Shin-Niisan, por favor Nee-chan, es por tu bien."

Kiriko limpió sus rastros de lágrimas y asintió. "Está bien Gou… ¿pero prometes en decirme con la verdad sobre Tomari-san?"

"Te lo prometo Nee-chan."

 **EN LA NOCHE… DEPARTAMENTO SHIJIMA**

Luego de que llevaran a Shinnosuke y Ken al hospital, Kiriko ya se encontraba en su departamento con su ropa formal, la joven mujer no podía relajarse ni por un minuto, el miedo y la preocupación la atormentaban. Ella se encontraba sentada en la mesa con las manos recargadas en sus mejillas, estaba buscando una manera en cómo ir al hospital sin que Gou se entere, a estas horas ya tenía que haber llegado para decirle noticias de su compañero. Gou acababa de entrar al departamento, Kiriko se levanta de la mesa y se acerca a su hermano.

"Gou… ¿cómo está Tomari-san?" pidió Kiriko sin rodeos.

Gou sonrió levemente. "No te preocupes Nee-chan, el doctor dijo que él está bien, el solo tiene unos golpes, raspaduras y algo de cansancio. Nada grave."

"¿Seguro?" cuestionó algo desconfiada.

"Al parecer sigues estando estresada ¿no es así?" pidió algo preocupado.

Kiriko suspiró. "Un poco… es solo que estoy preocupada por Tomari-san, lo digo porque él ha sido mi compañero y por lo que pasó anteriormente cuando murió yo…"

"Te entiendo Nee-chan." aseguró él con una sonrisa. "Shin-Niisan acababa de despertar y preguntó por ti luego de que viera lo ocurrido, le conté que estabas bien y eso lo tranquilizó mucho, pero por el momento Shin-Niisan debe de requerir un reposo de 2 días. Así que esperemos que no haya intervención con los roidmudes."

"Me alegra escuchar eso. ¿Pero qué pasó con Ken? ¿Cómo está él?"

"De ese ni se diga, como te dije que salió ileso sigue sin despertar y en cuanto lo haga, pagará por lo que hizo. Creo que nada más era todo."

"Espera Gou ¿sabes quién está cuidando a Tomari-san?"

"El doctor dijo que no quería visitas por el momento hasta que esté un poco recuperado. ¿Por qué?"

"No… por nada, creí que Chase estaba cuidándolo y todo eso..."

"De acuerdo. Si nada más era para eso, me iré a dormir. Buenas noches Nee-chan."

"Buenas noches Gou."

Dicho esto el chico fue a su recámara para después cerrar la puerta. Kiriko esperó por unos segundos para ver si su hermano volvía a salir de ahí y negativo, Gou ya no volvió a salir de su recámara. De la nada Kiriko tomó su abrigo para después salir de su departamento.

 **EN EL HOSPITAL**

En la habitación en donde Shinnosuke estaba hospedado, éste se encontraba reposando en la cama. Sus brazos estaban vendados, no llevaba su playera puesta, pues alrededor de su espalda también lo habían vendado debido a los golpes que recibió en la batalla y para cubrir la raspadura que tenía en la mejilla, le colocaron un parche. La habitación estaba totalmente a oscuras y el Kamen Rider Drive permanecía despierto pero a la vez muy aburrido, ya que estuvo durmiendo durante todo el día luego de que se desmayara, si Krim estuviera con él en esto momentos, ahorita mismo le contaría varias cosas sobre lo ocurrido en la batalla y sobre todo en su _confesión_. Se preguntaba si Kiriko sentía lo mismo por él, de tan solo recordar aquel momento en que le dijo lo que sentía hacia ella, por una parte él se sentía orgulloso de haberlo hecho pero la desventaja es que no quería ni imaginarse la reacción que pondría su compañera. Los pensamientos de Shinnosuke se esfumaron al momento que alguien estaba abriendo la puerta, cerró rápidamente los ojos para fingir que estaba dormido. La persona había entrado cautelosamente a la habitación sosteniendo una bolsa y con cuidado cerró la puerta, empezó a dar unos cuantos pasos mientras intentaba aferrarse para llegar a donde quería. Desafortunadamente como la habitación estaba a oscuras, se tropezó con la pata de la cama y cayó al suelo haciendo un tremendo ruido, Shinnosuke abrió los ojos y a pesar de la oscuridad, éste miró a la persona en el suelo.

"Maldición." masculló la persona. "Debí haber prendido las luces antes de entrar." Dicho esto la persona comenzó a gatear para encontrar el interruptor y encender las luces de una buena vez. Shinnosuke dudó por un instante en lo que iba a hacer, pero asintió con determinación y con cuidado empezó a ponerse de pie para ayudar a la persona, sin importar el dolor de sus rodillas comenzó a gatear para también encontrar el interruptor.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Shinnosuke.

"Umm… sí, estoy bien." respondió la persona. "Me caí, pero no fue nada grave. Debí de haber encendido las luces antes de entrar aquí, creí que estaba dormido y espero que no me haya equivocado de habitación."

"Está bien, hay que encontrar el interruptor para encender las luces. No quiero que ocurra otro accidente."

La persona asintió y ambos iniciaron con la búsqueda de encontrar el interruptor, no tardaron mucho.

"¡Aquí está!" exclamaron al unísono. De repente Shinnosuke sintió que la mano de la persona estaba posando sobre la suya, quedó sorprendido pero tampoco se movió de ahí, así que decidió de una buena vez encender las luces para saber quién era esa persona. Al momento de encenderlas, las luces iluminaron el sitio y no solo eso, sino que Shinnosuke se había quedado sorprendido al reconocer a la persona, aquella persona estaba de la misma manera y de manera inconsciente dejó caer su bolsa al suelo.

"Ki-Ki… ¿Kiriko?"

"Tomari-san…"

Los dos se quedaron conectados en las miradas profundas del otro, ambos corazones comenzaron a latir a máxima velocidad, el silencio era perfectamente cómodo para los dos. Era como si los dos estuvieran en su propio mundo. Kiriko reaccionó de forma abrupta, quitó su mano sobre la de Shinnosuke, toma su bolso y se levanta rápidamente para después darle la espalda, pues había notado que el muchacho estaba sin playera y eso solamente la hacía sonrojar.

"Perdón Tomari-san." musitó Kiriko rompiendo ese silencio. "No debí haber entrado y mucho menos en una situación crítica como este."

Shinnosuke también había reaccionado a los segundos después de que su compañera se levantara y con mucho cuidado se pone de pie para después regresar a su cama.

"Está bien Kiriko, no te preocupes." dijo Shinnosuke. "¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías de estar en tu departamento con Gou?"

Kiriko se giró completamente para verlo. "Estaba. Al parecer llegó cansado luego de hacer demasiadas investigaciones acerca de Ken y lo sucedido, pero de eso no vine a hablar de eso, sino porque vine aquí para cuidarte."

"Oh sí… a cuidarme." musitó. Pero al escuchar las últimas palabras, los ojos del Kamen Rider se abrieron ampliamente. "¿¡Eh!?"

"Lo que escuchaste Tomari-san, yo estoy aquí para cuidarte. Luego de que trataras de salvarme… no quería que te quedaras así por mi culpa y quise hacer algo bueno por lo menos." confesó. "Si no te importa."

Shinnosuke quedó flaqueado ante las palabras de su compañera, se sentía muy orgulloso de haber arriesgado su vida para salvarla a pesar de todo lo sucedido.

"No… no me importa…" musitó. "Gracias Kiriko…"

Kiriko sonrió levemente y dejó su bolsa en la mesa para después tomar una silla y sentarse a lado de él.

"Así que te escapaste de tu departamento ¿verdad?" preguntó Shinnosuke.

Kiriko suspiró. "No exactamente… no quise preocupar a Gou, me pidió que tomara descanso un poco pero yo me negué y cuando fue a dormir, decidí ir a verte para saber cómo estabas. Hablé con el doctor y me dio permiso de quedarme aquí con la condición de que comprara estas medicinas que tienes que tomar." Dicho esto la mujer sacó de su bolso unos cuantos medicamentos, pomada y jeringas, Shinnosuke abrió los ojos como platos.

"¿Todo eso tengo que tomar?" pidió Shinnosuke. "Por favor, no es una necesidad de todo esto, es decir, solo son unas cuantas heridas."

"No te quedará de otra y es mucho mejor para que te empieces a recuperar, esperemos que no haya otro ataque roidmude."

El muchacho resopló. "Está bien, que sea de una vez porque no quiero quedarme toda la noche despierto. ¿Con cuál empezaremos?"

"Empezaremos con… una pequeña inyección." dijo al momento que preparaba la jeringa. "Date la vuelta."

"Está bien." musitó. Shinnosuke estuvo a punto de obedecer cuando se prolongaron las palabras de su compañera por su mente e intentó ponerse de pie, pero el dolor de espalda le impidió levantarse. "Debes estar bromeando." dijo con algo de temor en su voz.

"No, no bromeo. Ahora date la vuelta." pidió ella, lista para aplicarle la inyección.

"No voy a permitir que una mujer me inyecte por donde no debe, además le tengo mucho pavor a las jeringas puntiagudas." dijo intentando retroceder.

"Tomari Shinnosuke, no me voy a ir con rodeos hasta que te aplique la inyección. ¿Qué te cuesta darte la vuelta? No me hagas que te espose." dijo ella y de la nada sacó sus esposas.

Al escuchar el nombre completo, el muchacho se tensó. "Kiriko… digas lo que digas no lo haré." dijo con determinación.

Kiriko frunció el ceño y dejó la jeringa en la mesita para después poder esposar a su compañero, pero un par de manos posaron en la suyas.

"¡Tomari-san! ¿¡Qué haces!? ¡Suelta las esposas!" exigió la mujer. Pues Shinnosuke, a pesar de su dolor en el cuerpo, intentaba arrebatar las esposas de su compañera. Kiriko usó todas sus fuerzas para quitarle las esposas.

Ella tiró de él con fuerza, lo cual causó que su compañero cayera de la cama y no solo eso, sino que su aterrizaje había sido encima de Kiriko, por lo que dejaron sus labios a escasos centímetros de distancia. Shinnosuke no podía reaccionar ¡estaba encima de su compañera, no quería quitarse ni la quería dejar ir! Estaba en trance con los hermosos ojos cafés de la joven mujer y a ella no le importaba en lo más mínimo la posición incómoda, los ojos de su compañero la dejaban hipnotizada, se fueron acercando poco a poco. Shinnosuke iba a tomar la iniciativa y por fin dar ese beso tan esperado, pero Kiriko reaccionó e intentó salir como podía, él se había quedado literalmente "con la boca estirada" mientras ella estaba totalmente sonrojada. El muchacho también lo estaba, pero no pudo evitar sentirse triste, pues estuvo a punto de besar aquellos labios que lo traían loco, pero también recordaba que ella faltaba en confesarle lo que sentía por él.

"Tenemos que proseguir con la inyección y los medicamentos, el doctor llegaría en cualquier momento para revisarte." musitó Kiriko, incapaz de mirar a su compañero a los ojos.

"Oh… sí claro." dijo Shinnosuke con algo de decepción en su voz mientras se levantaba con algo de dificultad, Kiriko se había puesto de pie y ayudó a su compañero a llevarlo a la cama.

Pasaron las horas y era casi la medianoche, Kiriko le estuvo dando los medicamentos a Shinnosuke que el doctor le recetó y prometió en cuidarlo toda la noche. Pero después del incómodo incidente, los dos no se atrevían en dirigir la palabra o la mirada hacia el otro. Seguía pasando los minutos, Kiriko se hallaba sentada a un lado de Shinnosuke, quien éste estaba recostado en la cama, permanecía despierto pero a la vez callado, la joven resopló y decidió romper finalmente el silencio.

"Tomari-san… quisiera hablar contigo por unos minutos. ¿Se puede?"

Shinnosuke la miró. "Claro, te escucho."

"Se trata de lo que ocurrió en la batalla con Ken. No debiste de enfrentarte a él sabiendo que era más fuerte que tú."

"¿Y qué querías que hiciera? ¿Dejar que te casaras con él?"

"Era lo mejor para ti… y para los demás. Si hubieras dejado casarme con él, nada de esto pasaría y mira cómo pasó, por ser necio y por haber dicho la idea de pelearte con él, te dejó herido así de fácil."

"¿Para ti es fácil decirlo?" cuestionó con un tono serio. "¿Enserio ibas aceptar en casarte con él? ¿Y para qué? ¿Para que te controlara en dominar al mundo como otros y luego a los minutos después te arrepientes?"

"¡Yo no soy esa clase de persona Tomari-san!" exclamó sintiéndose muy ofendida.

"Todavía ni termino. ¿Por qué tuviste que hacer una cosa tan arriesgada?" pidió molesto. "En lanzarte a cinco metros en ese castillo. ¿Estás loca o qué?"

"¿Y qué querías que hiciera? ¿Dejar que te matará? Además, era algo ya planeado y no necesitas sorprenderte tanto."

"Entiendo que ya estaba acabado, pero no necesitabas hacer aquella locura y después una pesadilla…"

"Solo estaba haciendo mi trabajo. Ya me conoces lo suficiente como para sorprenderte y después molestarte."

"¿Ah sí? Si dices que yo me molesto por todo lo que haces. Entonces dime… ¿Qué fue lo que sentiste cuando te dije todo lo que haría por ti?"

Kiriko sentía su corazón latir fuertemente, al recordar las palabras que su compañero le dijo en la batalla al momento de ser derrotado, solamente la hicieron flaquear fácilmente.

"¿Qué pasa Kiriko? ¿Te quedaste muda?" cuestionó Shinnosuke con un tono burlón al no obtener respuesta, pero después se volvió serio. "Lo que te había dicho en la batalla era verdad. En el castillo te había suplicado que no te casaras con él y sobre todo cuando viste que estuve a punto de ser derrotado, quisiste salvar mi vida y eso significa una sola cosa…"

"No tengo por qué hablar contigo al respecto." interrumpió Kiriko. "En el momento que te acercaste a mi pidiendo que no me casara con él, solamente lo hiciste para aprovecharte de mi."

"¿¡Qué!? ¿De dónde rayos sacas esa idea?" preguntó indignado. "¿Por qué te sigues negando lo que sientes por mi?"

"¿Sabes qué? Ya me cansé de discutir contigo." dijo dándole la espalda. "Lo único que quiero es dormir para no tener que soportar tus discusiones."

Shinnosuke frunció el ceño y también le dio la espalda. "Bien. Luego no me vengas a hacer con uno de tus caprichos." musitó.

Kiriko se sintió ofendida pero decidió no decirle nada, comenzando de nuevo la ley del hielo entre ambos. Pasaron las horas y eran como casi las 2 de la madrugada, Shinnosuke ya se encontraba dormido y por el contrario, Kiriko permanecía despierta. El asunto sobre sus sentimientos no le permitían dormir, finalmente la joven decidió girarse para después mirar a su compañero quien estaba de espaldas dormido y de manera instintiva posó una de sus manos sobre el brazo de su compañero preguntándose ¿Todo lo que le había dicho era cierto? ¿De verdad lo que sentía por Shinnosuke era algo más que compañerismo? Tenía que confirmar sus sentimientos de una buena vez. Finalmente Shinnosuke se incorporó quedando cara a cara con su compañera, para la suerte de ella era que él aún permanecía dormido. Kiriko estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie para después irse, cuando sintió un agarre en su muñeca, ella miró a Shinnosuke durmiendo plácidamente, pero lo más extraño para ella era que estaba sosteniendo su muñeca. La joven frunció el ceño, pues comenzaba a pensar que su compañero fingía estar dormido solamente para molestarla. Comenzó a intentar alejarse de él, a pesar de que el brazo de Shinnosuke seguía herido no la dejaba ir ni por un segundo, intentó despegar los dedos de su muñeca, pero quedó en vano ya que él era más fuerte que ella. Kiriko resopló y terminó por sentarse en la silla, miró por un momento a Shinnosuke y bajó levemente la vista.

 _"Tomari-san debe de estar loco como para hacerme esto."_ pensaba Kiriko. _"Me pregunto si lo está haciendo solo para molestarme."_ Kiriko comenzó a mirar a Shinnosuke por unos momentos. _"Aunque Tomari-san sea un vago… es mi compañero, además me ayudó a devolverme la sonrisa y arriesgó su vida por mi para no casarme con Ken. Me pregunto si de lo que dijo en la batalla y en varias ocasiones en las que hablamos a solas… sea cierto. ¿Qué se sentirá cuando lo bese?"_ Al preguntarse así misma, ella sacudió la cabeza tratando de esfumar sus pensamientos. _"¿Qué estás diciendo Kiriko? Tomari-san es tu compañero, además tú no puedes hacer ese tipo de cosas. No de esa manera."_ Lo que ella ignoraba era que Shinnosuke comenzaba a despertar. Kiriko finalmente pudo soltarse del agarre y miró a su compañero, éste cerró rápidamente los ojos fingiendo estar dormido. En ese momento sintió que Kiriko se estaba poniendo de rodillas en el suelo para que su rostro estuviera a la altura de él. Shinnosuke comenzó a entrar en pánico, pero trató de no hacer ningún movimiento. Ambos estaban enfrente del otro. Kiriko cerró los ojos y se fue acercando poco a poco, quedando a escasos centímetros de sus labios con los de él. Ambos sentían la cálida respiración del otro, Shinnosuke pudo presentir que ella daría la iniciativa con el beso, el primer beso en la que finalmente se concluiría la duda de los sentimientos… de pronto Shinnosuke pudo sentir sus labios oprimidos con los de ella y en efecto, un beso tierno había aparecido. Kiriko estuvo a punto de separarse de él, Shinnosuke sujetó con determinación la cintura de ella pegándola más a él y comenzó a corresponderle, Kiriko estaba sorprendida pero a la vez feliz al sentir que él le estaba correspondiendo. Un par de segundos después, la falta de aire se hizo presente, ambos se separaron pero se dieron la espalda. ¿Qué rayos acababa de suceder? Por un lado Shinnosuke sonrió victorioso por lo que acababa de pasar y Kiriko estaba sonriendo ampliamente mientras se tocaba los labios debido al efusivo beso. Sin duda para los dos era un comienzo sobre sus sentimientos.

 **Continuará…**

 **N/A:** ¡Hi!~ En primera quiero desear a todos los lectores un feliz año nuevo y espero que se la hayan pasado bien y segunda, este fic ya está a punto de terminar así que estén al pendientes para el último capítulo. Dos noticias; una buena y una mala, la mala es que ya estoy a unos días de regresar a la prisión, es decir, la escuela para realizar exámenes y entregar trabajos y la buena es que a mediados de este mes volveré a estar de vacaciones, así que no se desilusiones que habrán más fics que actualizar. Esperemos que a unos días antes de regresar pueda actualizar el fic de UEPA. Nos vemos en el siguiente fic.

 **Atte:** ilse superstar.


End file.
